Rise of the Guardians and the Daydreamer
by Rainbow Guppy
Summary: A young girl of 15 was an ordinary girl with a hard life. She had no friends but she had a dog who was her friend. She was raised by a family that doesn't acknowledges her all the time. But she was then taken and meet the Guardians. What is her core and why was she brought to the Guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Heloo, ya'll. XD

**Silveratsu:** What was that for?

**Author:** O.O' I have no clue.

**Silveratsu:** Well, don't do that again. You creped me out.

**Author:** Sorrry. XD

**Silveratsu:** Yeah. *Looks to readers* Oh. O.O Sorry well, here is the first chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

it starts off as a quiet night. No cars were brewing driven. Everyone was sound asleep. The moon was full and stars were twinkling. No one was out walking. Then, a stream of gold like mist moved toward each house. It entered each house and swirled around the kids' heads. But, one stream mist did not get through to one house. Awake, was a child with hair like gold and skin like snow. She was wide awake with her icy blue eyes peering through the darkness of her room. She was unable to get to sleep. "Rusty, why can't I sleep?" She asked her German Shepard who picked his head up and perking his ears forward to listen. "I know you can't speak back, Rusty. But I know you can hear me." She said with a confirmation. Rusty just huffed with deep breath and stood up from the floor and ended up hopping onto the girl's bed. Rusty had lain down the laid his head into the young girl's lap like saying 'I will always be right here if you ever need me.' "Thanks, Rusty." She said petting Rusty's coat and had a smile. The young girl looked up at the window then looked around her room. She stood up and walked around around her room looking for something to do. There was nothing so she hopped back to bed.

Just then, there was a light and the young girl looked to see a golden mist. She curiously reached out and it moved around her as if it wanted to play. She then interrupted its rhythm and it bursted and shaped itself into a dragon. A golden dragon at that. The golden colored dragon looked at her and roared. She immediately shut its mouth with one hand and the other on her lips. "Be quiet." She whispered. She looked to her door that was behind her. She listened but there was no sound. She let go of the dragon's little mouth. She slowly got out of bed waking up Rusty who had fallen asleep. Rusty noticed the dragon and began to growl. The young girl turned to her growling Shepard. "Rusty, heal. We don't want our parents waking now. Do we?" She asked her dog. The golden dragon watched with fascination. Rusty had stopped growling and went back to sleep. The young girl opened the window so the dragon could get out. but the dragon took off with the girl in its paws out the window.

**Author:** Okay. How did you readers enjoy the story?

**?:** It needs more work, mate.

**Author:** Not helping, Bunny.

**Bunnymund:** *Shruggs shoulders* i tried.

**Author:** and how did you get in here in the first place?

**Bunnymund:** *Points to hole* I came in through one of my tunnels, mate.

**Author:** Ooooooh. *gets up from computer and runs into hole*

**Bunnymund:** Hey! Wait. Don't go... And she jumped in. *faces computer* Oh blasted. She kept her computer on. Uh. Well, mates, please comment. I need to go and get that girl out of my Warren. *Submits story and shuts off computer* Hey! Wait, for me, mate! *Hops into hole. Hole closes and a flower pops up*


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back. ^^ I am happy to be typing this for someone who wants another chapter up. ^^ Huri thank you for commenting. ^^ **

**Bunnymund: Can we get this started already?**

**Why right now? Why not do something to make this longer and keep the readers waiting. XD**

**Bunnymund: Not nice, mate. **

**Author: I was joking. XD **

**Bunnymund: Well, enjoy this story.**

Chapter 2

The morning came and a clock began to beep. A hand reached out and slammed the clock's snooze button. A young girl of 15 sat up. Her golden hair messy as usual. She got out of bed and walked to her closet full of cloths. She grabbed out her favorite dress. The kimono she had wanted for years. It was a baby blue fabric with vine like markings and blue silk edging the kimono. She yawned once she got the kimono on. She grabbed her brush which was designed for fragile hair. She the put the brush down and walked down the stairs. Half tired, she stumbled but her dog, Rusty, had just caught her in time. "Thanks..." She began with a yawn, "Rusty."

"Aarf aarf." Rusty barked happily. The young girl stood again. Compared to her dog, she was quite short. Shorter than a normal teen. She walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Silveratsu." A female's voice said.

"Morning, mother." Silveratsu said tiredly with Rusty supporting her.

"You and that dog. One day, you won't have that dog around you." Silveratsu's mother said pointing a wooden spatula at Silveratsu.

"Yes. I know, mother. But I need him and he needs me. So, where I am, he is always there." Silveratsu said.

"Now sit. I made pancakes and your favorite boysenberry syrup." Silveratsu's mother said. Silveratsu looked to the table to see fresh pancakes. She sat down and was about to eat. Then, about four male teens came storming in down the stairs and scarfing down the food. Silveratsu looked at the four teens in disgust. Silveratsu stood up and walked away without her food sucks her food was taken. Silveratsu was pissed at this so she walked up the stairs while Rusty stayed behind seated on the floor and panting. Silveratsu's mother walked up to Rusty with a tray in her hands. "Rusty, can you bring this to Silveratsu please?" She asked Rusty. Rusty stood and waited. Silveratsu's mother attached the tray to Rusty's back. "Thank you, me dear." Silverasu's mother said. And with that, Rusty carefully walked up the stairs to Silveratsu's room. Silveratsu's door was closed so Rusty scratched the door.

"Hold on a moment." Silveratsu said. The door opened and Rusty's tail began to wag. "Oh. Rusty." Silveratsu said happily opening the door more so Rusty could go in. Once Rusty entered, Silveratsu closed the door and locked it. She was already ready for school. Silveratsu noticed the tray attached to Rusty's back. Silveratsu took the tray and opened it. It was the pancakes she loved. "Thank you, Rusty." Silveratsu said smiling. Silveratsu ate happily on her bed. She spoiled Rusty a bit with her food.

"Time for school!" Silveratsu's mother called out. Silveratsu sat her tray next to her and got ready for school then running down the stairs. Once she got down the stairs, she ran into the garage for a car ride. She was hoping for shot put but she found one of the teen boys already got it. She hopped into the back of the van.

"Mother, where will I get shot put one day?" Silveratsu asked.

"Never, you squirt." One of the teen boys said. Silveratsu just crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Silveratsu, it is not my fault you were slow." Silveratsu's mother said.

"It is not my fault, either." Silveratsu mumbled. Silveratsu judged stared out the window thinking of what it could be if she was in a better family. Then, a paper wad was thrown at her. Silveratsu redrew her attention to one of the teens. She just glared angrily at them but redrew her attention out the window once again.

The van had stopped in front of a high school. The boys hopped out the van and closed the door on Silveratsu. "Hey!" Silveratsu said. The boys laughed as they ran off. She opened the door and closed it once she got out. She loved her classes as the teachers took her side a lot. As for school, she was not find of it because of the people that pick on her just for her size. She was only three feet tall after all. Once she got to her class, she walked in.

"Morning, Silveratsu." The teacher, Mr. Corndell, greeted.

"Morning, Mr. Corndell." Silveratsu greeted back.

"Would you like to help a new student out?" Mr. Corndell asked.

"Sure." Silveratsu said.

"Good. He seems to have all the same classes with you which is strange." Mr. Corndell said.

"I hope he is nicer than these kids." Silveratsu said.

"He is. At least that is what I heard. But he won't be showing up in this class today as he is running a little late." Mr. Corndell said.

"I understand." Silveratsu said as she turned to go to her seat.

"Also..." Mr. Corndell began as Silveratsu faced faced him, "He can't speak so you have to be patient and learn how to speak with him his own way."

"I understand. If I can understand my Shelard, I don't think this will be any different." Silveratsu said as she turned and took her seat. And with that, the class bell rang for class to begin. Kids began to rush into class.

Five minutes later, the final bell rang. "Students, take your seats." Mr. Corndell said. Everyone took their seats. "We all have seating arrangements tomorrow. Now, we need to start class. Here is a worksheet you will do. This will be turned in by the end of the class." Mr. Corndell said as he handed everyone a sheet and went back to his desk. Everyone got to work. "Ms. Windrar." Called Mr. Corndell.

"Yes?" Silveratsu questioned as she picked her head up.

"Come here, please." Mr. Corndell said. Silveratsu stood up and began to walk to Mr. Corndell. As she got there, she stopped. "Can you please head up to the front office? The student is here but he may have a difficult time finding the class. You can show him around during this period if you want." Mr. Corndell said.

"Yes, sir." Silveratsu said as she took the pass and headed out the door. As Silveratsu got out the door, she headed straight to the front office to greet the newcomer. "I wonder what this new student looks like?" Silveratsu questioned to herself. She daydreamed all cute ways this new student could look like. "Maybe he is tall as me with brown hair and blue eyes." Silveratsu thought allowed. Silveratsu was daydreaming so she did not pay attention to her surroundings. She then accidentally bumped into someone. Both of them fell and Silveratsu's vision got out of focus. Silveratsu always had vision focusing problems and no doctor could figure out what she needed to keep her vision focused. As her vision focused again, she saw a hand reach out to her. She grabbed the hand and was hoisted back to her feet again. She looked to to the person with wide eyes. She was shocked to see who it was.

**Author: I hope you guys liked my story. ^^ **

**Bunnymund: Yes. Well, it may need work but it was okay.**

**Toothfairie: When are we coming in?**

**Author: Soon Tooth, soon. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Okay. we are back. and here is the next chapter. ^^

**Bunnymund**: Yeah, well, enjoy the story readers.

Chapter 3

Wide eyes, shocked, stunned, surprised expression was all you could see on Silveratsu's expression. 'He is cute.' Silveratsu told herself in her mind. In front of her was a male. Golden like hair, fan skin darker than Silversatsu's skin, golden-brown eyes was his description. He seemed to sparkle to her. The guy stared at her like 'are you okay?' He waved his hand in front of Silveratsu's face and she regained her focus. "Sorry." Silveratsu oppologized. The guy waved both hands like 'don't worry about it.' Silveratsu looked around nervously. "Um." Silveratsu began as she faced the guy again, "Can you help me look for the new student?" The guy thought for a moment then realized something. He pointed to himself. "Yes. You can help right?" Silveratsu asked. The guy shook his head and both arms like saying 'no. Not that.' Silveratsu looked confused now. The guy was trying his best to tell her something. He slowed down. He pointed to Silveratsu then tried showing that she found the new student. He pointed to himself afterward. Silveratsu was still confused. The guy huffed with disappointment."Oh. Are you the new student?" Silveratsu asked. The guy smiled and nodded. "Oh. My teacher wanted me to find you." Silveratsu said. The guy took out his schedule and handed it to Silveratsu. Silveratsu took the paper and checked it. "SM?" Silveratsu questioned as shed looked back at the the guy. The guy nodded as a confirmation. Would you like a tour before we go to class?" Silveratsu asked. The guy nodded. "Okay. Well, lets begin with our classes. We need to get that paper signed then I will show you the rest of the school that you will need to know." Silveratsu said. SM nodded and they both headed back to Mr. Corndell's class.

As they got inside, Mr. Corndell looked up. "Ah. The new student is here." Mr. Corndell said.

"We are only looking around and getting his paper signed then we come back." Silveratsu said as she went and got her stuff.

"He is a little short. Isn't he?" One of the students said leaning over and whispered into the other's ear.

"Yeah. I say so." The other whispered.

"Understood. Have fun, you two." Mr. Corndell said after handing SM his paper back signed. Silveratsu turned to Mr. Corndell.

"We will." Silveratsu replied happily. Then, SM and Silveratsu walked out of the class room. Once they both were out, Silveratsu faced SM. "So. What next?" Silveratsu asked. SM handed her his schedule and Silveratsu checked it. "Ah. Right. Mrs. Norean. She is our P.E. teacher." Silveratsu said as they walked through the halls to the gym.

As they got there, Mrs. Norean looked to the two. "Morning, you two. What have you both come here this early, Silveratsu?" Mrs. Norean said.

"I am showing the new student, SM, around the school and getting his paper signed as well." Silveratsu replied.

"That is sweet of you, Silveratsu." Mrs. Norean said with a smile. SM then nudged Silveratsu in the arm. Silveratsu looked at SM then remembered something.

"Oh. And we would like you to get this signed." Silveratsu said as SM handed Mrs. Norean the paper. Mrs. Norean took the paper then signed it and handed it back to SM.

"There you are. Now go get the rest signed and then you can go show him the school." Mrs. Norean said.

"I will." Silveratsu replied with a smile as both, SM and Silveratsu, walked out of the gym. Silveratsu looked at the paper again. "Okay. Next is Mr. Narcher. The computer class teacher." Silveratsu said. They both headed to the second floor. There Silveratsu looked outside. She watched the birds fly low but land in the trees. "Man. I wish my mother would let me fly. I never sat in a plane before." Silveratsu began, "She says it is too dangerous to fly." SM judged stared and watched the birds fly around as well. He thought for a moment but then he nudged Silveratsu. Silveratsu looked at SM and smiled. "Yeah. Lets get going." Silveratsu said as she began walking again with SM right behind her.

Then, they reached the computer class. They both entered. Mr. Narcher looked up from his desk.

"Morning, Silveratsu." Mr. Narcher began then noticed SM next to Silveratsu, "And who is this?" Silver looked to SM.

"This is SM. he is the new student." Silveratsu said as SM walked up to the desk and handed the piece of paper to Mr. Narcher.

"Ah. That is right. Mr. SM." Mr. Narcher said as he signed he paper then handed SM his paper back. "Okay, Silveratsu. You know the drill." Mr. Narcher said.

"Yes, sir." Silveratsu said then wet out. SM, again, trailing after her. SM had no clue what was going on. As they both got out, Silveratsu looked to SM. "Sorry. He is super busy. He has to get many papers graded and if we stay, we take up his time." Silveratsu said. SM understood and they both walked. Silveratsu looked at the paper. "Okay. Now it is the math teacher, Ms. Nest." Silveratsu said. They both went to the third floor. Their school had five floors. As they got up to the third, Silveratsu walked near the windows. She loved the view of each time she rises to the next floor. She then realized something but she did not say anything. Then, they got to the math class and walked in. Silveratsu walked up to the desk. The kids there were working and it was dead silent but got pages being turned and writing utensils were being used. "Morning, Ms. Nest." Silveratsu whispered.

"What have brought you here, deary?" Asked Ms. Nest.

"I brought a new student." Silveratsu said.

"Really?" Ms. Nest replied.

"Yeah. He can't speak but he is a good person." Silveratsu said. SM walked up to the desk and handed Ms. Nest the piece of paper and she signed it. Ms. Nest then handed it back to SM.

"Well, that is fine. But you two should get till fifth period." Mr. Nest said.

"Understood." Silveratsu said as both, SM and Silveratsu, walked out of the class. As they got out, Silveratsu checked SM's paper again. "Finaly, the fifth floor. English." Silveratsu was not happy with the sound of going to English class but she did not hate it. They both went up to the fifth floor. They walked into the English class and went up to the desk. "Morning, Ms. Nore." Silveratsu said. Ms. Nore looked up and saw Silveratsu and SM. SM handed the paper to Ms. Nore and then handed it back to SM. They both walked out and Silveratsu shivered with slight relief of fear. "That teacher is always creepy." Silveratsu said. They began to walk but Silveratsu then remembered something. "Follow me." Silveratsu said as she walked to a door that said exit. She opened the door and walked through. There were stairs. Silveratsu went up the stairs to another door. SM was wondering why they both were going through the door. Then, Silveratsu opened the door and light shun through. Silveratsu stepped out and SM followed. Silveratsu closed the door and SM found that they were on the top of the building. SM turned to Silveratsu and gave her a confused expression like 'are we even allowed up here?' Silveratsu looked at SM with a smile. "Don't worry. No one knows I am up here. I eat up here. I don't trust the other kids. Every time I try and eat with kids, they knock my food to the floor. I never had a friend. I eat up here alone cause I have no friends and I don't want my food knocked to the floor. So I ate up here with peace. But you are the only one who knows about this. Sometimes, I even get off campus this way." Silveratsu said. She walked to the edge of the building, "See that building?" Silveratsu pointed to a building about two yards away. SM nodded. "Well, that is where I go to. I hop to each roof to reach that area." Silveratsu said showing a route to each building to the point she pointed back to the same building, "I am learning how to jump from roof to roof, though I can't reach two yards yet. But I can reach one yard and a half right now." SM stared toward the building.

Suddenly, the door, that leads back inside, was wobbling. "Sh. Quick. This way." Silveratsu said as she quickly ran around to hide from the door's view. Silveratsu stayed low and so did SM. The door opens and Silveratsu and SM was dead silent. They listened for who it was.

**Author: **Okay. This is the end of chapter 3. XD Please do review and tell me how this was. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** And we are back. Yeah. So we are going to give you this next chapter cause it is a good story. My friend read this story and so I now have put it up for you readers. ^^

**Bunnymund: **Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

Silveratsu carefully looked around the corner to see someone standing there with their back turned. Silveratsu snuck up behind the guy. SM watched from afar. Silveratsu was right behind the guy. The guy had short black hair, tan skin and a tuxedo. Silveratsu smiled at this guy. "Rawr!" Silveratsu said as she pounced onto the guy. SM had a shocked expression.

"Gahh!" The guy exclaimed as they both fell to the ground. The guy turned to see Silveratsu on top of him.

"Morning, Charles." Silveratsu said to the guy known as Charles. SM slowly went over to the two. Silveratsu looked at SM. "Well, come on. He won't bite." Silveratsu said using her hand to show that he could come. Silveratsu got off of Charles.

"Well, who is this little guy, Silver?" Charles asked putting a hand behind his head with smile.

"This is SM." Silveratsu said with a smile.

"Interesting." Charles said looking toward SM, "What does SM stand for any way?"

"I have no clue. He can't speak so he can't tell you." Sliveratsu said.

"Poor guy." Charles said, "At least he knows you. You are awesome with animals."

"I know." Silveratsu said with a shy smile.

Just then, the school's bell rang. "Well, lets get to out last period of the day." Charles said getting up and heading toward the door, "I'll escort you to class."

"Yes, Charles." Silveratsu said. We all went back inside on our way to last period. Along the way, SM tapped Silveratsu on the shoulder. Silveratsu looked toward SM. "Yes?" Silveratsu questioned. SM gestured to Charles. "You want to know about him?" Silveratsu asked. SM nodded a yes. "Well, all I know is that he is the school's president and he is super lenient on me. He is a Senior and I am a Freshman. He is the only student who is nice to me. We are not exactly friends but he is nice enough to help." Silveratsu said as she looked down, "I never had someone as nice as he is to me." SM looked at Silveratsu then looked to Charles. Both SM and Silveratsu were small compared to the 6 foot Charles. As SM looked back to Silveratsu, he saw that Silveratsu was looking at him with a smile. "But I found a new friend." Silveratsu said. SM questioned in his mind who this was. "I am just not sure if the new friend will be as nice to me as Charles is." Silveratsu said. SM just looked at Silveratsu for a moment. Then looked away. Silveratsu stopped smiling and looked up and stared to outer space. Silveratsu was thinking for a bit. SM then looked back to Silveratsu with a smile. Silveratsu snapped put of her thinking and looked at SM. Silveratsu smiled back.

"We are here, you two." Charles said, "Now head on in and get seated."

"Yes, Chales." Silveratsu said with a smile.

"You are a good person Silver, don't let anyone change that." Charles said then left. SM and Silveratsu went to their seats. Luckily, there were two seats open right next to each other. Each desk was black with the shape of a rectangle and two people can sit at one desk. Silveratsu sat at the left side while SM sat on the right. Both had taken the desk in the way back.

"Okay class, take out your notebooks. We are taking notes today." Mr. Nest announced. Everyone took out their notebooks and pencils and got ready. The projector turned on with the notes. Silveratsu did her best to right down the notes. But before she could finish, the PowerPoint switched its slide to the next.

"Shoot. I did not get it all down." Silveratsu whispered to herself. Just then, SM nudged Silveratsu and he let her copy his notes of what he got down. Silveratsu smiled and copied the noted as SM got the notes written and Silveratsu copied. And with that, the notes ended and the lights turned on. Silveratsu quickly finished the rest of the notes. "Thanks, SM." Silveratsu thanked in a whisper. SM took his notebook and put it away. Then, it was 5 minutes before the bell rang to go home so everyone began to talk. Silveratsu just sat there and daydreamed again about a fantasy that she made in her head about a good life without being in her family. SM sat there and almost fell asleep. SM then looked at Silveratsu and the bell rang for class release. Silveratsu shook her head to come back to reality and stood up. The students left the school and left for home. Some picked up, some school bus and some walked home. SM and Silveratsu both sat on the stairs of the school entrance. Silveratsu waited for her ride. "Man, I don't want to go home yet." Silveratsu complained. Silveratsu stood up and a car pulled up. It was the van from her mother and the four teens came running out the door of the school and ran past Silveratsu. They purposely pumped into Silveratsu and one turned as he ran backward.

"See you later, wimp." The boy said as he turned then ran into the van. Silveratsu almost had enough of being pushed around and not able to get what she wanted. But she remembered about Rusty. If she did not get home, Rusty would worry and try to go after Silveratsu. So, she was willing to go even if it meant being in the horrible family. "Bye, SM. See you tomorrow." Silveratsu said as she walked backward to say bye. SM waved a good bye as Silveratsu turned and hopped into the van and the van drove off.

**Author:** Well, that is it for this chapter.

**Tooth:** Please come again to read. ^^

**Author:** W..where did you just come from? O.o'

**Tooth:** Your back door.

**Author:** I just locked my back door.

**Tooth: **Then someone must have uocked it then.

**Author: **Bunnymund.

**Bunnymund**: It wasn't me, mate.

**Author:** The who did?

*gold sand starts to flow in*

**Bunnymund: **I can give you one good guess.

**Author:** Sandy?

**Bunnymund: **Bingo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **we are back with a new story. This is chapter 5. ^^

**Bunnymund: **Um, we need to get this story on the road, mate.

**Author:** Why?

*points at the other guardians who are coming*

**Author:** Oh. That is why.

**Bunnymund:** Well, lets move. *begins to run.*

**Author: **Okay. We are playing a game I taught these guys. It is tag but it is a fun way to train. Here are the poeple who reviewed. (Hurricane for Hours, Lady Minuialwen, Krazy Katieness, Creepypastagirl1) Thank you for reviewing. ^^ *quickly posts story and begins running and laughing trying to get away from the one who is It. "Jack"*

Chapter 5

Back home, the van pulled up into the drive way. The four boys hopped out and ran inside while the mother waited for Silveratsu to get out so she could lock the car. Once that was done, she walked into the house and up to her room. As she entered, she closed the door and turned to her bed to see Rusty waiting for her. "Hey, buddy." Silveratsu said as she sat on her bed giving her dog a good loving hug then let go. Rusty panted with a wagging tail for happiness. Silveratsu began to pet Rusty along his back. "I always come back for you, Rusty." Silveratsu began, "You are my only friend who I can trust." Rusty barked happily at Silveratsu and licked her. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Silveratsu asked. No answer. "I said, who is it." Silveratsu repeated. Again, no answer. "For love of goodness, speak or I won't let you in." Silveratsu said. There was still no answer. Silveratsu stood up and walked to the door. She carefully opened it. "Yes?" Silveratsu questioned. And with that, there was water squirted in her face and laughter came from the boys as they ran down the stairs with Silveratsu running after them screaming horrible things to the four.

"Silveratsu!" Scolded her mother as the boys stood behind the mother sticking their tounges out at Silveratsu.

"But mother." Silveratsu began.

"No buts." The mother scolded, "Take your shower them come down to eat."

"Yes mother." Silveratsu said with a grouchy tone as she walked back up the stairs to her room. She walked into her room, closed the door and locked it. She quickly sat on her bed. She leaned to Rusty. "I have to get out of here." Silveratsu told Rusty. Rusty just stared. It was like he could not understand Silveratsu. "I know you can hear me." Silveratsu said. Rusty stopped panting for a moment but began again. Silveratsu went to the bathroom and took her shower. While Silveratsu was in the shower, Rusty thought for a moment then walked to the window. He opened the window and jumped out.

Back in the shower, Silveratsu was taking a bath. She had lain in it for at least 15 minutes now. She was just relaxing and doing her best to get rid of negative thoughts. So, she said them under the water so no one can hear but the water. She then surfaced so she could breathe and get ready for her dinner.

An hour past since Silveratsu sat in her tub. She then began to think of SM and why he was so nice to her. She was only loved by the animals and no human. She then thought that maybe he was an animal in disguise. "Naw. SM can't be an animal. He does not act like one." Silveratsu thought. She then got out of the shower then dressed. She walked out with still soak and wet hair. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Silveratsu sat at one of the six chairs. Food was then set in front of her.

"Eat now." The mother told her. Silveratsu quickly ate so the four boys would not steal her food. Then, the boys came down to eat and Silveratsu immediately ran into hiding. The boys ate like pigs. The table was now a trash table.

"Slobs." Silveratsu whispered to herself.

"What was that squirt?" One of the four boys asked as he stood from behind Silveratsu. Silveratsu turned to see a tall boy of the four boys standing there having an expression of wanting to tease her again. Silveratsu got shivers and immedietly tried to pass the boy without getting caught. But it was too late. The boy grabbed her and leaned close to her. "You will pay for what you said, squirt." The boy said. Silveratsu spat in his face and he backed away. Silveratsu had the chance to run but was grabbed by the short. "And you are going to pay now." The boy said grouchily. The boy readied a fist to hot Silveratsu and she was in a defends position that said please don't hurt me. Just then, Rusty came in and bit the boy's wrist. "You mangy mutt." He growled as he tossed the dog aside.

"Hey! No one calls him a mutt but me." Silveratsu hissed as she landed a punch on the boy. After she punched him in his nose, she flinched and covered her mouth with shock. "Oh my gosh. I... am... so... sorry." She said with fear. The boy wiped his nose to find out it was bleeding. Silveratsu got a good strong hit into him.

"You...little...pest." The boy began as he started for Silveratsu. Silveratsu quickly shook Rusty and Rusty stood. Both ran into Silveratsu's room. Silveratsu turned to the door and locked it. Both Rusty a d Silveratsu ran behind Silveratsu's bed.

"Shhhhh, Rusty." Silveratsu whispered as they coward behind the bed staying quiet as possible. "I should have not punched him in the face." Silveratsu said.

Rusty barked as if saying, "I should have not even grabbed him."

"I know we both meant no harm to anyone, but I was only protecting you, Rusty." Silveratsu said. Rusty stopped panting with surprise of what Silveratsu said.

Rusty panted again and rubbed Silveratsu as if saying, "It is alright. We both had a hand in this."

"Thanks, boy." Silveratsu said with a smile. Then, there was a bang at the door.

"You two come out here this minute or I will beat the living daylights out of both of you." The boy at the door hissed angrily. Rusty and Silver stayed quiet. The mother came by to the door.

"Silveratsu? You in there?" She questioned. Silveratsu was too scared to even speak so she did not budge and inch. Rusty saw this in the young girl and he had lain his head on Silveratsu's lap.

"I got to get out of here." Silveratsu whispered. Rusty picked up his head and have a slight lick on his lips with agreement.

"Silver, sweety, why did you punch your brother in the nose?" The mother asked. Silveratsu stood up and walked to the door.

"Because he hurt Rusty." Silveratsu said.

"That mutt bit me." The boy growled.

"He was only trying to protect me from your punch." Silveratsu said angrily.

"He wanted to hurt me!" The boy said.

"Jacob, enough." The mother said, "Sweety, I only want what's best for you."

"Yeah right." Silveratsu said, "I never get a chance to sit in front."

"I will let you tomorrow." The mother said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Silveratsu said.

"Then Monday." The mother said.

"You said this last time. And when it came to that, you said first come first serve. So you lied and broke the promise." Silveratsu said. Silveratsu was getting so stressed now with the conversation. Silveratsu looked to the window to see that it was getting dark. "I am going to bed now, mother." Silveratsu said grouchily.

"Fine, sweety." The mother said as she got the boys to leave. Silveratsu slowly opened the door to see if they were still there or not. She then snuck into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, she went back to her room and locked the door again. Silveratsu hopped into bed and so did Rusty. They both slept.

**Author:** *hughs and puffs to catch breath.* Wow. That was fun.

**Bunnymund: **You are telling me, mate.

**Toothfairie:** Why were we playing this game again?

**Author: **It was a great way to train. X3

**Jack:** Right...

**Santa:** Well, please do review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. Thanks for sing so patient. ^^

Chapter 6

An hour later, Silveratsu began tossing and turning. Silveratsu then rolled onto her back. Her eyes shot open. Silveratsu was unable to sleep. she closed her eyes and daydreamed. She was thinking of what it would be like with a caring family and school along with her dog, Rusty. Silveratsu opened her eyes and looked toward the window. Her curtains were in the way of the outside night light. All she could see was the light faintly shining through the curtains. Silveratsu felt troubled about her current state of being in the home. 'Maybe if I walk around and then I could get some sleep,' thought Silveratsu as she sat up in her bed. She removed the covers and put her feet to the cold wooden floor. As she did that, she stood up off her bad and walked toward the window. She opened the curtains to let the light in. She opened the window door and a cold breeze blew in. She looked back to her door. There was light out in the hallway still. Her room lit up by the outside light. She looked back to the window and stepped out to her balcony that was just outside her window. Plant pots hung on the outside of the rails lining her balcony while a telescope was to her right. Silveratsu looked down to the streets. No cars were driving and no people walking. 'That is strange,' Silveratsu thought to herself. Silveratsu looked to the sky. The stars were visible and the moon was almost full. Tomorrow is Silveratsu's birthday and no one will be celebrating it again. Just then, Silveratsu saw a golden star. Silveratsu squinted to see it better. She noticed it was faintly moving. She went to her telescope and looked through. She focused it toward the gold star. She noticed it looked more like a cloud through the telescope. 'What a strange looking cloud,' Silveratsu thought. She then noticed streams of clouds coming from the cloud and down near houses. She looked away from the telescope and shook her head. She peered through the scope again. Nothing. It was like it vanished. She stepped away from her telescope and stepped back in her room. As she got in, she closed her window but not the curtain. Silveratsu slipped back into bed. She laid there and then closed her eyes.

A minute later, she shot her eyes open once again. She sat up in her bed. "Rusty, why can't I sleep?" She asked Rusty. Rusty picked his head up and perking his ears forward to listen. "I know you can't speak back, Rusty. But I know you can hear me." Silveratsu said with a confirmation. Rusty just huffed with deep breath and stood up from the floor and ended up hopping onto the Silveratsu's bed.

Rusty had lain down the laid his head into her lap like saying, "I will always be right here if you ever need me."

"Thanks, Rusty." She said petting Rusty's coat and had a smile. His fur was soft as silk. unusual for a Shepard. Silveratsu stared at Rusty then looked up at the window. She could see the stars shinning into her room. The light from the moon and stars had lit up her room to the point she could navigate but still too dark to do anything. She then looked around her room. She stood up and walked around her room looking for something to do. There was nothing cause it was too dark to draw or write so she hopped back to bed. She was now bored of the time she spent. She checked the time. It was now 11:30pm. "That is just great. I can't sleep a bit." Silveratsu said as she crossed her arms. She quickly stood up and opened her window so fresh air could go through.

Just then, there was a light and Silveratsu looked to see a golden mist. She curiously reached out and it moved around her as if it wanted to play. "What is this?" Silveratsu said with a bit of fear. It moved closer and farther and up and down like it was dancing. She then interrupted its rhythm and it bursted from a smooth stream into a mess. It the formed into a meadow with hills in the distance of gold. Flowers blooming and grass wildly tall, it was such a gorgeous scene.

Then, a rabbit hopped into view from the distance. I looked around for any threat then scratched its ear. "How adorable," Silveratsu said to the rabbit. Three hummingbirds flew from behind Silveratsu and hovered in front of her. "Pretty," Silveratsu said. The hummingbirds took their place to the right of the rabbit. Golden snow then began to fall. One snow flake fell on Silveratsu's nose. "Ooooh," Silveratsu said with astonishment as the gold snow melted away. Silveratsu turned behind her. She noticed a huge pine tree already decorated. "What is this?" Silveratsu asked. The snow moved into a spot between the tree and rabbit. All four things circled her. Silveratsu was feeling a bit self conscious about this. She did not know how to react to this event.

Then, the tree took shape of a tall man. He had a beard. 'Who is this?' Silveratsu asked in her mind. A sleigh appeared behind the man with six reindeer pulling it. The sleigh had rudders and wings. Silveratsu tilted her head. Silveratsu turned her gaze onto the distant snow and it formed into a young boy. The boy was quite thin and he had a 5 foot 7 inch staff the seemed to curve into a hook at the top. Silveratsu was not much amazed about this, though, as the boy just looked like a normal boy. Silveratsu turned to the hummingbirds just hovering off the ground. They all came together to form a young woman with feathers covering most of her body. Some feathers acted like a cockatoo's crown feathers. Her wings fluttered but looked a lot like clear butterfly wings. She was absolutely gorgeous to Silveratsu. Silveratsu's eyes sparkled from the woman's look. Next, she turned her gaze toward the rabbit. The rabbit shook so its fur got ruffled. Silveratsu giggled. The rabbit sat onto its hind legs. It perked its ears then, it stood into its hindlegs and into and attack stance just like a human. But once it hit its attack stance, it grew instantly bigger to 6-7 feet in height. It had markings on its forehead, upper arms and knees. It had boomerangs in its paws. Silveratsu's eyes were in shock.

The meadow and beings disappeared and the gold mist was all in a mess again. It the formed into a ball and hovered in front of Silveratsu. Silveratsu watched in amazement at the floating ball of gold. Four about a minute she was staring at it when she realized it was still floating. Silveratsu reached out toward the ball and pocked it. It then bursted, once again, in to a mist mess. Then a reptilian head poked out. It was shaped of a comodo dragon. The was aerodynamic and horns straight back with a slight curve toward the center. The spikes line the jaw. It had to smaller spikes between the horns. A long neck appeared out of the mist. Spikes lining the back of the dragon, counted seven spikes in all on the neck. Next cake the front of the body. Powerful strong forelegs underneath the muscular body. Talons sharp enough to rip apart metal. Then came wings. Webbed like a bat and huge. Each finger tipped with deadly talons. The hindquarters appeared with strong back legs. A tail whipped out if the mist. Long and strong enough to whip apart a tree. The form took Silveratsu by surprise. The creature was a dragon. A golden dragon at that. It was only the size of a house cat, though. "Wow,"She whispered with surprise. The golden colored dragon looked at her and roared. She immediately shut its mouth with one hand and the other on her lips. "Be quiet." She whispered. She looked to her door that was behind her. She listened but there was no sound. The dragon gave a slight roar-hum as it tried to free its snout. Silveratsu looked back toward the dragon and released the snout. The dragon Opened and closed its mouth to get use to the feel of Silveratsu's hand off its mouth. She slowly got out of bed waking up Rusty who had fallen asleep. Rusty noticed the dragon and began to growl. Silveratsu turned to her growling dog. "Rusty, heal. We don't want my parents waking now, do we?" She asked her Rusty. The golden dragon watched with fascination as Rusty had stopped growling and went back to sleep. Silveratsu walked to the window and opened it more so the dragon could get out. As Silveratsu finished opening the window, the golden dragon took off with the girl in its paws out the window.

Out the window they went. The golden dragon changed size from the size of a cat to the size of a three story building. It was 7 feet in size. The golden dragon carried Silveratsu in his paws and climbing altitude. Silveratsu was so scared cause she felt her feet hanging in mid-air which made her feel like she was going to fall any moment. "Please, let me down," Silveratsu said. The dragon did not listen. Instead, he kept going. After a while, the dragon was having difficulty flying. The dragon formed a flight saddle on his back then helped Silveratsu onto it. The flight saddle was like a horse saddle but it had handles to hold onto. He kept steady as she sat on the saddle. The golden dragon looked at her. "Ready for a first flight on a dragon?" It asked telepathically. Silveratsu was stunned for a moment. She shook her head then smiled and leaned in the saddle read for the flight.

"Ready." She said.

"Hold on." The gold dragon said as he started picking up altitude more. The dragon then reached above the clouds becoming like a shooting star. He was so fast, Silveratsu had trouble holding on but she stayed strong. Then he was steady and became a moving star not so fast but a steady flight. The clouds were below them.

The dragon then slowed his speed after a while. The dragon glided through the clouds gently. Silveratsu had a clear sky with the moon and stars. She could see every speck, including the Milky Way. Silveratsu's eyes sparkled. The dragon watched her with a smirk. Silveratsu noticed and looked at him. "What?" Silveratsu asked. The dragon shook his head and looked toward again. Silveratsu then felt a cold breeze, colder then at home, hit her. She started shivering from the cold so she wrapped her arms trying to warm herself.

"So, how do you like the view below us?" The dragon asked.

"What veiw?" Silveratsu asked.

"This one." The gold dragon said as the clouds moved away so Silveratsu could see the veiw.

"Wow." Silveratsu whispered with sparkling eyes. The dragon smiled as he continued to glide. The dragon noticed and giggled. Before them, was a blanket of white glistening snow that seemed to act like a white, still ocean. "Why did you bring me here?" Silveratsu questioned with curiosity. The dragon did not answer.

pleas review on how I did. I am willing to make this any better. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Here we are again. Sorry for the late bit with my stories. -.-' I am going you guys a treat. Two chapters put up for all two read.

**Bunny:** Um. I thought we was doing this every Friday?

**Author:** No. It is cause I fell behind when I stupidly erased what I had. Luckily, Yahoo saved it for me.

**Tooth:** That is good.

**Author:** great. How many more are joining?

*comes in Santa, Sandy, and Jack*

**Author:** I had to ask.

**Silveratsu:** yeah. XP You had to ask.

**Author:** wahhhh! Where did you come from?

**Silveratsu:** From the window.

**Author:** Anyway, lets get this chapter rolling.

RotG Chapter 7

Last where we saw our travers, hours has past since the flight. Silveratsu was almost asleep. Her eyes were getting heavier with every passing minute. Just then, the golden dragon past over a snowy patch. It was far out with the snow. Silveratsu looked and watched with amazement. There was so much snow. It reached vast distance like it was a white ocean. "Wow." Silveratsu siad. The dragon chuckled.

"You like the snow?" The golden dragon asked.

"I wished for it a lot but never got any." Silveratsu said.

"Oh. Jack must have not gotten to your place." The golden dragon said.

"Who is Jack?" Silveratsu asked with a blank expression. The golden dragon looked at Silveratsu with slight shock.

"Jack Frost?" The dragon questioned. Still he was given a blank expression. "Jack Frost is a spirit who can make places cold and snow." The dragon explained.

"Oh. Him. I saw him once in a while but he ends up running out of my town when I see him." Silveratsu said.

"Jack must be scared of you or something." The dragon said.

"Afraid of what?" Silveratsu questioned.

"I don't know." The dragon said. Just then, they flew past a couple mountains and a village was shown with one bigger building.

"Is that our destination?" Questioned Silveratsu.

"Yes." The golden dragon said as he glided downward. The dragon gave a slight turn and they ended up heading toward an open window.

"We won't make it." Silveratsu said with slight fear.

"Oh yes we will." The dragon said as he quickly flung Silveratsu into the air and then caught her in his paws. He then shrunk in size and they entered the building.

As they entered, there was a big globe of the world with each continent and ocean. It was also lit as well. "What do those lights represent?" Silveratsu questioned.

"Thy are the lights of believing children." The dragon said as he began to go around the globe. They went one time around so Silveratsu could get a tour of the globe. Silveratsu looked down in between to see yetis working on toys.

"Wait." Silveratsu began.

"What?" The dragon asked as he turned his head so he could see Silveratsu in his paws.

"What is the place?" Silveratsu questioned with curiosity. The dragon smiled and faced foward again. They then reached back where they started and the dragon flew opposite of the window. The dragon slightly turned tossing Silveratsu onto the platform where there were controls. Silveratsu rolled toward the fireplace that was there. Then, a furry paw stopped Silveratsu from landing in the fireplace. Silveratsu looked like she was kind of dizzy. Silveratsu shook her head and looked around. With shocked expression, she noticed there were four beings standing there and one being holding her. She was shocked. The furry being helped her up. She had a good look at each beings. There was a fuzzy gray coated bunny with flowers designs and a pair of boomerangs set in a belt, there was a tall man about 7 or 8 feet tall with a beard, there was a woman with brightly colored feathers fluttering her wings, there was a young boy of 17 with white hair, and there was a little man in gold. The beings, discluding the man in gold, resembled the images in the gold mist earlier. The dragon shrunk to a smaller size and landed next to the man in gold. Silveratsu noticed one looked familiar. "SM?" Silveratsu question as she looked at the man in gold. SM smiled and nodded.

"You two know each other?" The guy with the beard asked. SM looked at the guy and nodded. "Oh. Well..." The guy began as he looked at Silveratsu, "I am Santa Clause, Silveratsu Windrar."

"Santa Clause?" Silveratsu questioned with a blank expression. Santa pinched the bridge of his nose then looked toward SM. SM shrugged like I don't know. Santa looked at Silveratsu again.

"Do you know any of us and who we are?" Santa asked.

"No. I don't know anything about anyone." Silveratsu said. The gold dragon looked shocked as he heard that I knew all of them. He was shocked to find out she was lying. The dragon hughed with anger, shook his head and took flight away from the location.

"You seriously don't know who we are?" The young boy asked.

"Like I said, I have no clue who you are. I only saw images of you in my room thanks to the dragon." Silveratsu said. The group looked at one another then back to Silveratsu.

"Again, I am Santa Clause," Santa said, "You know Santa, right?" Silveratsu shook her head.

"What about the Toothfairy?" the woman asked.

"Nope," Silveratsu said.

"Jack Frost?" The young boy asked and Silveratsu shook her head again.

"The Easter Bunny?" The rabbit asked. Still, Silveratsu shook her head."

"What about the Sandman?" Santa asked as he pointed to SM. Silveratsu still shook her head. "Well, this is troubling," Santa said as he began to think.

'So that is what SM stands for.' Silveratsu thought.

"So do you know anyone of us?" Santa asked.

"No. Sorry." Silveratsu said.

"How does she not know about us?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know." Santa said.

"And how can she see us too?" Jack asked.

"Jacks got a point. How can she see us even if she doesn't know us?" Toothfairy asked.

"I don't know." Santa said again as he hagan thinking hard by pacing back and forward. Santa then had the group Go in a circle to discuss matters. Silveratsu just stood there not knowing what to do. SM came up to Silveratsu and smiled. Silveratsu gave a smile back nervously. Silveratsu looked at each of the beings standing there. They were having a conversation for a long time. Silveratsu looked back to SM. The golden dragon came back and walked up to us then stood next to Silveratsu. The dragon roared at the beings. All four beings looked at the golden dragon. "What is it, Mordimire?" Santa asked the dragon. The dragon just houphed with slight anger. They all looked at Silveratsu to see she was confused and scared.

"Don't be scared." Toothfairy said with a smile. Silveratsu did not speak for she was too scared to.

"What is you name?" Bunny asked trying to lesson her fear. Bunny knew her name already. Silveratsu was about to speak but stopped. Her fear got the best of her this time. She looked down to think about how worried Rusty could be. SM helped get Silveratsu's confidents. "I am Silveratsu." Silveratsu said near a whisper.

"How do you not know anything about us?" Santa asked.

"I only know this cause my dog told me. He can't speak but he can show what he is trying to say." Silveratsu said very shyly.

"So a dog made you believe in us?" Bunny asked.

"Yes. But he never really described much about you. Only little as he also does not know much." Silveratsu said as she kept her head down so she would not see the beings.

"Oh. So you can hear animals?" Toothfairy asked.

"No. I only can understand then through body language and gestures. If you were to look into a dog's eyes, you would tell if he is bad or good." Silveratsu explained.

"So you can understand animals." Jack confirmed.

"Yes." Silveratsu said.

"Interesting talent." Santa said.

"Oh. It is not a talent. My dog is my only best friend so I payed a lot of attention to him so I learned his movements and wordings over time. I can't make friends. Instead of becoming friends, they bully and tease me. Or they just simply stay away. The only humans that are nice to me are the teachers and a student president." Silveratsu said, "So I don't really know how to speak to humans."

"Well you are speaking just fine with us." Santa said.

"Yeah. It is because Rusty taught me." Silveratsu said.

"Who is Rsuty?" Bunny asked.

"My dog." Silveratsu said.

"Why did you call the dog Rusty?" Tooth asked.

"If you were to look at his fur coloring, it looks like a rusty color." Silveratsu explained.

"Oh. What breed?" Jack asked.

"A German Shepard." Silveratsu said, "Those are quite pretty breeds."

"I can tell." Bunny said. Silveratsu kind of chuckled a little. Silveratsu looked toward SM and he gave her a smile. Silveratsu smiled back.

"So what brought you here, Silver?" Toothfairy asked.

"All that happened was I had a troubled day and I could not sleep that night. Then again, I always have trouble sleeping cause of how people treat me." Silveratsu began.

"Yeah. And here, you will be treated as you treat us." Santa said.

"Yeah. I can see that in all your eyes. But I was having trouble sleeping and a gold mist came into my room." Silveratsu said. Everyone looked toward SM. SM shrugged and smiled like, 'I did not do it'. "It then became that dragon." Silveratsu said pointing to the gold dragon who was laying down sleeping. The beings looked toward the dragon. "He grabbed me and took off out of my open window. That is how I got here." Silveratsu finished.

"Now we at least know a backstory of how you got here. Now the question is why did he bring you here." Santa said.

"That is my question too." Silveratsu said as everyone looked at the gold dragon. The dragon picked its head up to see everyone staring at him. He tilted his head like asking 'What?'

"Nothing." I said. The dragon stood up and looked out the window. The dragon looked back then took off out the window. "Um okay." Silveratsu said. The being's attention repositioned back to Silveratsu. They saw she was staring out the window then put her attention onto the beings. "What?" Silveratsu asked.

"Nothing. It is just quite strange to see a teen in our homes and not child." Santa said.

"Oh." Silveratsu simply said.

**Author:** and we reach the end of this chapter. -.- Please comment and review. ^^

*note: I am going get really bad with these author notes so bare with me that my imagination is limited.*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** okay. next chapter.

**Bunny:** what is the matter?

**Author:** i dont know. it is just, i love the the awesome reviews everyone is guving me. :,)

**Bunny:** oh crikey. -.-' Okay everyone. enjoy the chapter

Chapter 8

Silveratsu began to yawn. "Well, I guess it is time for you to go back home, Silveratsu." Santa said. That made Silveratsu more awake as she did not want to go home again.

"Uh. No no. I rather stay here or somewhere else but my home." Silveratsu said. All the beings stared at Silveratsu. "Uh. I mean, if that is alright with you." Silveratsu repeated.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Tooth asked.

"I don't want anymore trouble at home. The only one I want to have is my dog, Rusty." Silveratsu said as she looked toward the ground.

"What is the matter with your home?" Bunny asked.

"You won't believe me if I told you as no one believes me anyway." Silveratsu said.

"Try us." Bunny dared.

"Okay." Silveratsu said as she took a deep breath then began, "I hate my home cause I have four brothers who pick on me. My mom thinks Rusty and I are the blame of every thing that my brothers do. The kids at school pick on me cause they think I am too going to go to high school. I ain't young. I am only 15 after all. And in three months is my birthday. And do you know who is going to celebrate it with me?" Silveratsu looks up at the beings.

"Your family?" Santa asked.

"No. Rusty and I. I only get fun on my birthday is cause Rusty helps out with presents. Now, I know he is a dog so he tries to bring in a dead animal just to cheer me up." Silveratsu said.

"Why a dead animal?" Tooth asked.

"He is a dog. A predator. So he brings in dead kill for the pack. But sometimes they are still alive and badly hurt so I nurse then back to health." Silveratsu began, "And rusty sometimes will bring in injured animals just for me to heal."

"At least he does not continue to bring in a dead animal." Bunny said with a sigh of relief.

"I even was brought a little humming bird with a broken wing. I mended it and I kept it in my house with me till its wing healed. Afterward, I set it free. It was the sweetest little one ever." Silveratsu said with happiness.

"A hummingbird? Why would one fly around and get hurt near your home?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know. But when I checked its wings, it kinda looked like a miniature arrow, like the ones my brothers had. I did storm into their rooms and destroyed the contraption. My mom was pissed and so were my brothers." Silveratsu said, "But it was for a good cause."

"True." Santa said, "Well, I think we need to still get you home."

"No. I have a better idea." Silveratsu said.

"And what is that?" Santa asked.

"I write a note in my handwriting and get that gold dragon to set it in my bed's pillow saying that I will be gone. I want to test her to see if she still loves me of not." Silveratsu said.

"Interesting." Santa said, "So where do you plan on staying?"

"That I still have to figure out." Silveratsu said, "I also want Rusty too. He will get the most worried about me. He is like my father since my biological father died."

"How did he die?" Tooth asked.

"He died in a car crash with me and my family." Silveratsu said, "My step mother and step siblings also died. So, I have to live with my biological mother with my idiotic brothers."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tooth said as she lowers her head like saying she did not mean to being that up.

"Don't worry." Silveratsu said trying to make Tooth happy again. Tooth looked up and gave Silveratsu a smile. "I have no other home to go to but my mother's so I wish I could live in a pack of wolves cause I can communicate in a way with the wolves by telling Rusty and Rusty telling then." Silveratsu said.

"Why wolves?" Jack asked.

"They are beings of loyalty and they will protect the pack more than my parents would." Silveratsu said.

"And how do you know this exactly?" Bunny asks.

"Rusty tells me this," Silveratsu said.

"Why doesn't your mother tell you this stuff herself?" Toothfairy asked.

"Like I said, my family doesn't care about me. The only ones that cared was my biological father, step mother and step siblings." Silveratsu said.

"So, it is only your dog who cared in the family?" Santa asked.

"Yes," Silveratsu said.

"Well, we will get your dog but come with me," Santa said then looked toward the dragon, "Mordimire, go get her dog." the dragon, Mordimire, dipped his head then took flight. Santa then began to walk with Santa.

**Author:** hoped you guys liked it. XP

**Bunny:** yeah. Don't start that joy crying if another good review comes up.

**Author:** no promises. ;P

**Bunny:** well, review everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: **hey everyone. there is no real update but a new chapter. I thank Somone139(i think that is the numbers) for the review and another person I cant remember. so thank you you both. from this point on, the chaprers will be posted every friday now.

Chapter 9

As Santa and Silveratsu walked, Santa stopped in front of the door. He opened it and gestured Silveratsu to go in. Then he entered the room along with Silveratsu. Once in, Santa closed the door. Santa walked over to a desk with a train track, made of ice, was standing. It looked more of a roller coaster then a regular train track. Silveratsu looked around the room. The room was like an office but filled with toys and ice sculptures. "Silveratsu," Santa began and Silveratsu's attention went back onto Santa.

"Yes?" Silveratsu asked with her attention ready for something else strange to happen.

"You were brought here for a reason. Mordimire would have not brought you here for no reason." Santa said.

"Well, I guess he was wrong this time cause there is nothing special about me but my vision going out of focus at times." Silveratsu said. Santa just stared for a moment.

"No, no. Mordimire sees something in you that I can't seem to see. That is why Sandy was at your school acting like a student. He wanted to see what Mordimire saw in you." Santa said.

"What is special about me?" Silveratsu asked crossing her arms. Silveratsu was getting very agitated but still glad Mordimire took her away. 'No wonder SM, I mean Sandy, seemed to hang with me more then normal,' Silveratsu thought.

"That is what I want to know." Santa said.

"Was Sandy spying on me?" Silveratsu asked. Santa looked at Silveratsu shocked.

"No. Sandy would never do that." Santa said quickly.

"Then why did he come to my school and have the same classes as mine?" Silveratsu asked.

"Sandy was just curious about why you seemed to catch Mordimire's attention." Santa said, "The classes, I don't understand why he got all the same as you. Maybe coincidence."

"Maybe but trust me. You won't find anything on me. Nothing is special about me unless you think daydreaming and visions going out of focus." Silveratsu said

"I know. you said that already. Your vision going out of focus, I don't know but daydreaming seems normal for all children and teens." Santa said. Silveratsu just watched Santa with an irritated look on her face. Santa looked at Silveratsu, "What?"

"Nothing," Silveratsu said with a sigh then looked around. Then the conversation ended. It last for a minute till it got awkward. Santa and Silveratsu looked around feeling awkward.

"So..." Santa began putting a hand behind his head. Silveratsu looked at Santa.

"What?" Silveratsu asked.

"Why not take you back to the main room." Santa said as he walked to the door and opened it.

author: Sorry for the short chapter. This is on story I will refs piling for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: i wont be bolding any names in the Author note for a while since i don't have computer.

Author: And we are back.

Silveratsu: who said we left?

Author: no one. I am putting up the chapter.

Silveratsu: oh.

Bunny: did someone say chapter?

*the rest of the guardians come.*

Author: Silveratsu, why did you bring the guardians?

Silveratsu: they followed me.

Author: -.-' Never Mind. Lets us just begin the story.

Chapter 10

Santa and Silveratsu just exited the room when Sandy came up to them. "What is it, Sandy?" Santa asked. Then, Toothfairy, Jack, and Bunny came up.

'Now what is happening?' Silveratsu thought curiously.

"Something happened to Mordimire." Tooth said sounding panicked. Silveratsu was shocked about the news. She thought for a moment.

"Did he not tell you be was getting Rusty?" Santa asked.

"He would have told us if he would." Bunny said ergently.

"We need to go find him." Santa said urgently about ready to go.

"Hold on." Tooth said.

"What?" Santa said as he and Bunny looked toward Tooth.

"Where's Sandy and Silveratsu?" Tooth asked. The others then realized that the two where gone.

"Well, while you three were talking, I saw Silveratsu sneak off and Sandy following." Jack said.

"Why would they sneak off?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Silveratsu ran out of the building and into the snow. Keep in mind, she was barefooted only in a night gown. Silveratsu trying to run through a harsh blizzard looking around. Especially through the sky. Silveratsu began to growl. Silveratsu did not look back. She kept going and going no matter how strong the the blizzard was. She never even noticed Sandy following.

And with that, she tripped and fell into the snow. She sat up and just sat there. Sandy had finally caught up to Silveratsu. Sandy stood about six feet away from Silveratsu. Silveratsu looked to the ground. She was not happy at this event. First Mordimire takes her from home and now, he is gone. Sandy slowly walked up to Silveratsu. Still, she did not notice him. Sandy laid a hand her shoulder trying to reassure her. Silveratsu slowly looked to see who had laid a hand on her shoulder. She then noticed it was Sandy. He looked a bit concerned. "I thought I could find him." Silveratsu said looking down again. Sandy sat in the snow next to Silveratsu and trying to comfort her. "Mordimire took me from home. I want to know what he sees in me. He then was going to go to get Rusty. I feel something bad happened to him." Silveratsu said. Sandy stood again a thought. Silveratsu the noticed a hand reach out like saying 'take my hand'. Silveratsu took it and was hoisted to her feet. Silveratsu thought then smiled. "I won't give up till I find him." Silveratsu said determined then noticed her surroundings, "But first, we need to get out of this storm then we get look for him." Sandy had and idea. He grabbed Silveratsu then took off toward the sky.

Once they got through all the clouds, Sandy formed a big cloud of sand so he did not have to carry Silveratsu the whole time. "Perfect!" Silveratsu exclaimed, "This will help me a lot to find him." Sandy smiled while Silveratsu sat on her feet. She put her hands on the sand cloud and rose her head toward the sky. "I will tell you the direction." Silveratsu said as she looked back to Sandy. Sandy nodded. "Good." Silveratsu said raising her head to the sky again. She closed her eyes momentarily. "Okay. He went straight. Follow where my head goes." Silveratsu said.

About 5 minutes into this, they both heard sleigh bells. Silveratsu lost concentration and feel to her knees. "Dang! I lost it." Silveratsu said. Santa had just pulled to the side of the moving sand cloud.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Santa asked. Silveratsu looked over to the sleigh. He noticed that Jack was in the sleigh. "Tooth and Bunny are searching for you two.

"Well, I thought of looking for Mordimire before you made me loose my concentration." Silveratsu said.

"We will look for Mordimire and you, Silveratsu, get back to my shop." Santa said.

"No. I am the only one who can find Mordimire without just flying or running around in circles." Silveratsu said. Santa looked toward Sandy.

Sandy gestured through sand signals like saying: 'she's got a point.' Santa looked back to Silveratsu.

"Fine," Santa said before looking toward Sandy, "But make sure she stays out of trouble."

Sandy gestured, 'Not a problem.' And with that, Santa left in another direction. Silveratsu looked toward Sandy.

"Thank you for sticking behind my back, Sandy." Silveratsu thanked as she dragged her hand through her hair to put it behind her ears.

Sandy gestured, 'No problem.' Silveratsu did not say anything but she wanted to thank Sandy with a bug but she did not know how he would react so she stated her distance.

Author: well hope you enjoyed.

Sandy: *signs: please review*

Author: -.-' this interruption won't stop anytime soon.

Bunny: no it won't.*smirks*


	11. Chapter 11

Author: We are back.

Silveratsu: yeah. -.-' Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 11

Half an hour past of searching for Mordimire, the golden dragon that left for no reason. Sandy and Silveratsu had been searching none stop. Every time Solveratsu catches his direction, it always ends up in another direction. Silveratsu lowered her head and opened her eyes. High above the clouds on a gold sand cloud. "No use. I can't pin point him. I am sorry." Silveratsu said starting to feel discouraged. Sandy walked next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder like in the thick blizzard. Silveratsu looked to Sandy.

Sandy signed, 'No need. I know you are only doing your best.'

"Thanks Sandy but it won't help until we know what has happened to Mordimire." Silveratsu said looking down to the golden sand she was on. Silveratsu closed her eyes again and thought hard. Why was Mordimire leading them in different directions? Did he know that Sandy and Silveratsu was tracking him? Silveratsu shot her eyes open. She stood up then looked toward Sandy. "Don't follow. I know what I am doing." Silveratsu said. Sand signed a question mark above his head. Silveratsu turned around, walked to the edge of the cloud then looked toward Sandy. Sandy still looked confused till he realized what she was going to do. His eyes widened.

Sandy signed, 'Don't do it.' Silveratsu did not listen. Instead, she faced back to the edge and looked down. She stayed there for a moment.

"There," Silveratsu said as she straitened and let gravity pull her down. Sandy rushed to the edge, out of shock and fear. He looked down and did not see Silveratsu anymore.

Meanwhile, Silveratsu was free falling. All she could hear was the fast wind passing her ears. Just then, through the blizzard clouds, there was a roar and a flicker of gold afterward. 'Good. Just in time too." Silveratsu said. And with that, a thud.

Silveratsu looked over to see wings flapping. It was too dark to see thanks to the dark blizzard clouds. Silveratsu looked around then looked forward. The being had quite a long neck. Silveratsu looked back to see a long tail. The tail seems to be waving like hair in the breeze. The body feels so cold. Silveratsu looked forward then sat up on its back just in front of the flapping wings. Silveratsu could feel the wing movements under her. The thing then made a turn to the right. Silveratsu was riding with no hold. It kept weaving up and down then left and right. It's flight pattern is very different from Mordimire's. Just then, Silveratsu heard a roar. 'Another dragon?' Silveratsu thought.

The creature then started to shoot upward. Silveratsu held on for dear life. Sandy jumped back as the the being shot out of the clouds at full speed. Some of his sand cloud disappeared like a dart had ripped it. Up and up the creature went. Silveratsu was having hard time holding on. She looked down to where Sandy was and he was getting smaller and smaller. Silveratsu looked upward again. For some moments, it felt like the creature was going to outer space. As it stopped, it spread out its huge feathery wings. In the darkness under the full moon, they sparkle like diamonds. Silveratsu had a better look as the creature. Body full of diamond like feathers. Silveratsu could not help herself but gasp. Her eyes widened for this magnificent being. She was certain of what this being was and so glad to see one with her very eyes. Silveratsu was certain of this being to be of folklore in wolf ancestry. No doubt about it. It was a giant blue bird of the ice. The ice phoenix.

Articuno.

Silveratsu: Why a Pokemon?

Author: cause it is the only Ice Phoenix name I could think of.

Silveratsu: whatever. It better have a name. I ain't going to be calling it "the Articuno"

Author: it will. Don't worry.

Silveratsu: we will discuss this later. In the mean time, read and review everyone, please.


	12. Chapter 12

Author: and we are back.

Silveratsu: stop starting with that!

Author: what?

Silveratsu: you always start with that and it gets annoying. Say something or don't.

Chapter 12

Articuno. The ice Phoenix. Silveratsu had always thought of it as a folklore instead of real. From the shock, Silveratsu almost slipped. She grabbed the feathers tightly on the Articuno for a good hold. The Articuno felt a pinch and immediately started going nuts. It tried shaking Silveratsu off of its back. It screeched so loud it seemed to be a death call. Silveratsu could instantly feel its fear.

Flashback

Silveratsu was in her backyard. "Hey. Hehe. Look at the hummingbird." One of the four brothers said peaking out the window. Silveratsu turned to see a gorgeous gold hummingbird hover at one of the flowers Silveratsu planted for them. It was eating happily. Silveratsu smiled at the sweet gold humming bird. It looked almost exactly like a moving 14k gold piece.

"Lets shoot it," another brother said evilly. Silveratsu's expression changed from happy to mad.

Silveratsu faced the boys with an argh expression. "You boys better not hurt the bird." Silveratsu said gritting her teeth so furiously that it seemed like fire was going to spark from them.

The brothers looked down to Silveratsu. "This doesn't involve you, pipsqueak." The 2nd brother said. And with that, the toy was fired at the hummingbird. The weapon hit the bullseye. The hummingbird was sent flying and it disappeared.

"No!" Silveratsu exclaimed trying to look for the bird. The boys laughed at Silveratsu and the bird as they closed the window again. Silveratsu panicked while looking for the bird. "Where is it?" Silveratsu asked. Silveratsu was so furious. She stood up, with no luck of finding the bird, then stormed upstairs to the boy's room.

One's there, she slammed open the door, grabbed the toy and amo, then stormed out. "Hey!" The boys exclaimed.

"We are telling mom," said the second.

"Tell all you want!" Silveratsu roared at them. She was so angry she almost bursted into a flame atronach. She went into her room and broke the toy. She then tossed it into her trash can she had in her room. "That toy won't hurt another soul," she said. She sat on her bed and sightless. She thought of the poor hummingbird that could use been badly hurt.

Then, Rusty began scratching the door. Silveratsu stood up and opened the door. Rusty walked into her room and Silveratsu closed the door up again then locked it. Rusty looked at her to see that she was sad. Rusty wagged his tail and nudged her. Silveratsu looked at Rusty. "Not now, boy," she said looking almost like a soulless zombie. She walked to her bed and sat on the edge. Rusty insisted on nudging her. "Rusty, I said not now," Silveratsu said again pushing his muzzle away. Then, Rusty got up with his front legs on the bed and dropped something onto her lap. Rusty got down and sat waiting with a wagging tail. To her surprise there, in her her lap, was the golden hummingbird. It was squeaking pathetically. Silveratsu knew it was very weak. It's feathers were ruffled like it fought to the death with another bird. Silveratsu then noticed that its wings seemed to be damaged. "Poor thing," Silveratsu said scooping the weak animal into her hand. Rusty stood and walked to the side of her bed. He bent down, under her bed, and pulled out a secret cosmetics box. Rusty walked up to Silveratsu and set it next to her. Rusty sat down again and waited. Silveratsu opened the box with one hand and checked the box. She grabbed out some bandages and splints then rapped it around the bird's puny wings.

An hour went by carefully wrapping the small delicate bird in bandages. Once that was done, Silveratsu set the bird on a pillow of hers. The hummingbird was still squeaking pathetically. "It is all right, little one. You are safe in my room. Now just rest and you should be back to new in no time." Silveratsu said with a smile. The bird obeyed and went to sleep. Silveratsu was still smiling at the sweet little bird.

While the bird was asleep, Silveratsu went outside and found a bunch of small twigs. She tried to make a nest out of them but kept failing. Some birds noticed this and swoop in. The birds just stood there watching.

'What are you doing?' One chirped.

"I am trying to make a hummingbird nest." I answered.

Another chirped laughed and chirped, 'That is not how you make a nest. And how can you understand us?'

"Really?" Silveratsu looks up questioning, "then how do you make a nest? And I learned how to tell with different tones and body language."

'Interesting,' a bird chirps flying downward. It was another hummingbird but more colorful.

"What is?" Sveratsu asked.

'With how you trained to understand animals,' she said, 'And here, let me help you.' She fluttered to the ground and helped Silveratsu twine the twigs together to build a nest.

"Thank you," Silveratsu said.

'Not a problem,' she chirped.

Moments later, the nest was done. "Thank you. Now I need to bring this to a hurt hummingbird." Silveratsu said as she stood up.

'May I see this hummingbird?' She chirped.

"Sure. Follow me." Silveratsu said as she walked inside with the nest and the colorful bird on her shoulder. She walked inside, up the stairs, and into her room. Once in, she locked the door and walked to her bed. She set the nest down, grabbed a small cloth and put it neatly inside the nest. The other hummingbird flew to the bed as Silveratsu grabbed the gold bird and set it inside the nest. The bird still sleeping.

'Poor thing,' she chirped as she looked toward the bird, 'but this color is rare here. How did you find it?'

"I saw it feeding off of the flowers I planted for hummingbirds." Silveratsu said.

'How did it get this badly hurt?' She chirped.

"My brothers attacked it with their toy weapons. I think the little one had a god fall to get its wings damaged." I explained.

'That is horrible. This is a treasured bird as there is only one a year. Usually the bird observers see them instead of someone like you.' She chirped.

"Really?" I asked with shock.

'You must have something in you for one to even show in your backyard,' she chirped.

"I dont have anything special about me," Silveratsu said watching the young gold hummingbird little gold humming bird all of a sudden began to stir. Both the colorful humminbird and Silveratsu were vlooking with shock when they saw its eys open. It tried to sit up but it failed. "Stay still, little one." Silveratsu said as she grabbed the bird, "You are safe here."

'Where am I?' the gold bird chirped.

"You are in my room." Silveratsu said.

'A human's home?' the gold bird chirped beginning to struggle.

"Calm. You need to rest." Silveratsu said. She reached out her hand to pet th head of the gold hummingbird. "Relax. You will be healed faster then and you can be set free then." Silveratsu said.

The bird was so scared. 'I...i was o..only eating w...hen th...this thing hits me. I past out afterward not knowing what had happened.' Said the young bird.

"That was from my brothers. They shot their weapon at you but dont worry as I go rid of it so no mre animals could be hurt by it." Silveratsu said.

The gold bird stared at her with curious eyes. 'What is your name?' the bird asks.

"I am Silveratsu Windrar" Silveratsu said.

'Interesting,' the bird thought aloud. And with that, the bird fell into sleep once again.

Months later, the bird was unbanaged and learning to flap his wings again. Silveratsu right underneath just in case the bird fell. It fell a few times but kept getting up and fly again. Eventually he had gotten his balance and was flying happily again. Silveratsu had learned his name as Underwing. Underwing was happily flying around. He flew down to Silveratsu nudging her as a thank you. "You can leave if you want, Underwing." Silveratsu said as she held out a and and Underwing landing on her hand.

'Why would I leave you?' Underwing asked.

"Because you are born wild. You cant live in a home like Rusty can. He is domesticated." Silveratsu explained. Underwing looked down. Flitter, the colorful hummingbird that helped Silveratsu build a nest, fluttered down and greeted them.

'I see Underwing is safe.' Flitter said looking at Underwing then back to Silveratsu.

"Yes but getting him to leave is a difficult task." Silveratsu joked.

Flitter flew up to Underwing. 'Come one, we need to go. It is getting winter here so we need to fly south to warmer climates or your feathers will dull.' Flitter told Underwing. Underwing nodded slowly and they both flew away but not without a quick nudge on Silveratsu's cheek before flying away fully.

Present

Silveratsu then knew what she must do to calm the Articuno. Silveratsu gently let go with one hand and placing it on the neck feathers. "Shhhhh..." Silveratsu said gently stroking the Articuno."I am not enemy. Calm yourself." She soothed. But the Articuno persisted on being wild. Silveratsu cooled feel her fingers slipped. "Calm down, no one will hurt you." Silveratsu continued. The Articuno looks back to see the gentle eyes of Silveratsu. There was not fear but Articuno took this as a sign of her being harmless. Sandy realized that there was something on the Articuno's back and knew who it was. He saw Silveratsu fall off his sand cloud perpusly. He was relieved she did not fall to her doom but he was even more frantic seeing her on the wild Articuno who kept trying to fling her off. He noticed that the Articuno was slowing its fits speed to a steady beat."Good, good. That is good. Stay calm." Silveratsu continud to sooth. And with that, the Articuno was relaxed. Silvertaus then had it fly down to Sandy. As Silveratsu reached Sandy, she noticed he was quite angry with her acions. "At least I know where Mordimire is," Silveratsu said as Moedimire flew up and out of the clouds. The Articuno got a little wild at first cause of Mordimire. "Shhh... Calm. He wont hurt you as long as i am on your back." Silveratsu soothed. Sandy relaxed noticing Silveratsu had the Articuno under control.

Just then, the others had come and noticed Silveratsu on the back of the wild Articuno. "How did you tame that beast?" Bunny asked.

"He is not a beast. He is an Articuno." Silveratsu said.

"An Articuno?" Bunny questioned.

"An ice Phoenix." Silveratsu said.

"What the bloody blazes is that bird doing here?" Bunny asks.

"The bird probably got lost." Silveratsu explained.

"Or was looking for something," Santa said.

"Maybe but what?" Jack said.

"A collar," Silveratsu said. The guardians looked at her. "Shard is looking for a collar," Silveratsu said out of nowhere.

"Shard? Who is Shard?" Asked Bunny who was getting irritated.

"The Articuno," Silveratsu said.

"We will discuss this back at my place," Santa said as he whipped the reins and the reindeer took off toward Santa's workshop. Tooth and Jack relaxed in the sleigh. Silveratsu stayed behind on the Articuno, now named Shard. Sandy stayed behind as well.

Author: I have nothing to say.

Silveratsu: finally! I was wondering when the bird was getting a name.

Author: man, you are rude then in the story.

Silveratsu: yeah, and? I am only mean to my owner.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. ^^ I am giving you another chapter. I will be changing things up a bit nut nothing too bad. I am planning on changing Silveratsu's name to Silverwind. And extending the chapters with more info to describe things in the chapters. I still thank everyone who reviewed. Sorry this was a late chapter. I have gain me a new laptop on my birthday so I will be correcting and extending chapters a bit.

Chapter 13

The guardians left back to Santa's workshop and Sandy stayed behind with Silveratsu. Silveratsu was sitting on the back of an Articuno named Shard. Silveratsu thought for a moment on how strange it was to find Shard here.

Sandy went to Silveratsu on his sand cloud and asked, 'What is it?'

Silveratsu looked to Sandy, "Nothing. I was only thinking about why Shard came here for his collar." And with that, Silveratsu realized something. "Come on," Silveratsu said to Shard. Shard screeched and began to fly back toward Silveratsu's home. Sandy in pursuit behind the two.

'Why are we going to your home?' Asked Shard.

"I think I know where your collar is," Silveratsu answered.

'How do you know?' Shard asked.

"I think Rusty brought it in thinking of it as a dead animal and wanted to bring to me as a presents." Silveratsu explained, "It some kind of energy in the collar. I kept it in a secret location. I just hope no one has found it.

'Me too,' screeched Shard.

An hour later, Shard had reached a little town. Silveratsu stared with slight amazement and a little scared. "So... This is what it is like all the way up here." Silveratsu said with a low uncertain tone. Shard glided downward over the house she lived in. Shard landed on a roof with a slight tap of the talons on the ceramic top. Silveratsu jumped off of Shard then walked to the edge of the building. She looked at the edge to locate her balcony.

'What are you doing?' Screeched Shard.

"Looking for my balcony," Silveratsu answered shifting to each edge of the roof with the lightest steps she could take, "I was never up here. Maybe looking for the street might help me." Silveratsu thought aloud walking over to find the street. She had found it then looked down. "There you are," Silveratsu said as she jumped off the roof. Shard screeched and ran over to see if she was safe. Once there, he realized it was a balcony. She had slipped through the window with Sandy behind. "Now. Where is that collar." She thought. She doesn't remember where she had put it. Sandy was looking everywhere to help. Silveratsu had just joined the search. She remembered where it was. As she looked, it was not there. "Shoot. I was positive it was here," She said getting very agitated about the collar's location.

'Lost you collar, pup?' A voice asked.

"What?" Silveratsu questioned as she shifted her head to look everywhere. There was no one.

'You alright?' Sandy asked staring in concern.

"Huh?" Silveratsu asked in confusion. She shook her head then looked toward Sandy. "Yeah. I am fine." Silveratsu said as she stood up, "Well, the collar is not here. I am telling you, I remember seeing it."

'Come get your collar, little pup.' The voice went on. Silveratsu looked for the voice. It was an evil tone with a male's voice. She looked out the window.

"I think I know where it is." Silveratsu said as she climbed out her window, "There is this person I know who has been bothering me since I first layer eyes on him." She looked up and gave a quick whistle to Shard. Shard screeched as he swooped down. Silveratsu quickly hopped onto Shards back. "If you want to follow, Sandy, you can. Just be weary of this person. He can easily play tricks on his enemies." Silveratsu told Sandy. Sandy nodded and followed the two.

Thanks for reading. ^^ Please do review. I don't care about critiques. I need them to review as well. XD No excuses. They will help me get this story better. And do please let me know on any misspells. ^^ That will help a lot too.


End file.
